


Family First

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Is A Bad Ass, Defending Territory, F/M, Giving Birth, Humans Die In This, Hunting, M/M, No One Special, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics, Pregnant Castiel, Pups, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Threats From Humans, Were-Creatures, protecting pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: There are humans that don't respect the were that live peacefully in the forests, and there are some that covet the rich lands that belong to certain packs, like the Winchesters.  300 acres that the pack roam freely on, but that humans covet for themselves.  The pack is advanced though, adapting to humans and their lifestyles, and with Sam as their lawyer, they know their rights and have prevented the government from forcibly taking their land.  When that doesn't work, they send in hunters, trained to find the wolf pack and take them out.  With the pack gone, they can declare the land abandoned and seize it.  But the pack is smart, and with Dean as their leader, no one is taking it from them.  He will protect his pack to the very end, even when hunters show up while his mate is in labor.  Hell hath no fury like Alpha Dean Winchester when everything he loves is on the line.





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this one, I enjoyed writing it. :)

 

 

 

**Story #13**

**Pack Life**

**_Family First~_ **

****

Lately the humans had really been chafing Dean’s hide.  They continued encroaching on were territory and as pack leader, Dean had to work especially hard to keep the bastards out of his forest.  The one thing that set his pack apart from others was that his had embraced modern technology and human culture.  What that meant was they had internet access, and his pack members attended state certified schools and then attended human colleges.  His younger brother, Sam had gone to college and become a lawyer, and he was Dean’s major weapon against the ignorant humans that were coveting his 300,000 acres of lush, pristine forest.  Sam was a ruthless lawyer, just as protective of their pack lands as Dean was, and he was excellent at his job. 

 

It meant Dean had a safe place for his family, and with his mate expecting their fourth pup, that meant more to him than anything.  He was in protective mode, his instinct to keep his mate and unborn pup safe making him temperamental, and doing extra patrols along the perimeters, and snapping at anyone that got an attitude with his mate. 

 

Everyone had a job in the pack, even him, outside of pack leader.  The pack needed money, so Dean had a garage that did fantastically well, especially once the humans learned of the were code of ethics.  While humans were money hungry and seemed to love screwing one another over, the were had a completely different mindset.  They were honest, both with one another and with humans, and if one messed up, they were punished severely, and in some cases, ostracized.  In Dean’s 12 years of running his pack, he’d only had to punish two wolves, but he’d never had to kick anyone out of the pack.  He had chased away wolves from other packs though, including other members of the one his mate had come from that wanted the beautiful Omega for their own. 

 

Dean had presented as Alpha at 14, and from that point his father had begun preparing him for the day he would eventually take over as leader.  He listened to his father’s every command, and obeyed every order – until his father told him it was time to select a mate.  He’d resisted, hard.  For two full years, from age 18 to 20 he had every Omega in the pack paraded past him in hopes that he would select one of them, but he had refused.  So his father had begun to bring in Omegas from other packs they were trying to create treaties with.  After turning away Omegas brought in from three other packs, John Winchester, Dean’s father, brought in the leader of the Novak pack, whose lands backed up to their own.

 

Dean had been close to his rut and in a mood when Charles arrived with six members of his pack, and the first thing Dean noticed was the beautiful, jet black wolf at the rear of their pack.  When the wolf caught him staring, he saw blue eyes looking back at him.  For the first time, his interest was piqued, and he didn’t fight his father as much when it was announced that Charles had brought three Omegas to be considered as potential mates for Dean.  Of course the young Alpha couldn’t take his eyes off the black wolf, and both his father and Charles had noticed.  Charles had then commanded each of them to shift.  Two females and a male, and all Dean could look at was the male with the dark hair and the crystal blue eyes.  Scenting the young man piqued his interest even more, and he asked the Omega to run with him.  He knew that pleased his father; he could smell it in his scent.  He’d never asked an Omega to run with him before, and Castiel, as he learned the Omega’s name was, shifted immediately, and so did Dean.  He led the Omega deep into the woods where they sat for hours talking.  By the time they returned, Dean didn’t even bat an eye at the two females.  He wanted Castiel, and he let both pack leaders know this. 

 

From there he’d taken Castiel back to his den, where he knotted and claimed the Omega, bonding them together for life.  His mate helped him through his rut and not long after, Castiel went into heat.  Much of their first few months together were spent in their den, mating and learning everything there was to know about one another, and he fell head over heels in love with his Omega.  Castiel fell just as much in love with him, and the following spring their first pup was born, a son they named Sean.  They enjoyed their pup for a long time before Castiel got pregnant with the second one.  This time, twin sons were born to them.  Brandon and Carson came three years later.  Then John was killed in a hunting accident.  Humans and their damn guns, coming onto their lands.  John had been leading a hunting party while Dean was busy running the garage, and he’d come across a group illegally hunting deer on their land.  Castiel had been with John, along with four others, and he’d jumped in front of Dean’s mate to protect him.  That had been an awful day, for the pack, but especially for Dean, his brother, and their mother, Mary. 

 

The humans had been detained and the police called.  The last president had were in their family, and he promised to do more to keep them safe, and he’d done a very good job during his eight years in office.  The new president had very little love for Dean’s people, and his attempts to spite them at every turn was exhausting.  It meant greater vigilance, both legally, as the government had tried more than once to take their land by force, and by sending men in to kill their pack.  Those men never made it out of the forests alive, and the government could not send people in legally to search for men that were never supposed to be there in the first place. 

 

Castiel was heavy with their newest pup, and Dean, thanks to the treaty with the neighboring Novak pack, got wind of human hunters entering his forest on the north end, right along the dividing lines between the two packs.  Dean wasn’t stupid, he had cameras set up and weapons stashed.  Signs were posted that trespassers would be shot, and they were well within their legal rights to do so, which was why Dean shifted and led a hunting party of his own out to track the humans.  He knew they were there to kill his kind, and the fact that they were doing it so they could declare the land abandoned and then claim it government land pissed him off.  All he wanted was to find these monsters and rip their throats out.

 

Dean met members of the Novak pack along the fence line. Charles had sent his biggest, strongest, and fastest wolves, and he was thankful for the extra help.  Michael, next in line to take over the Novak pack, met him first, tail wagging excitedly. He was as eager to take the humans down as Dean was.

 

_“Remember, if you see them, do not attack them.  We need to shoot them, not rip their throats out like last time.  Make sure you don’t get shot.”_ Dean warned across the were bond.  Michael snorted, his ears listening to the forest around them.

 

_“They went east, towards your den.  Castiel took your pups inside to hide, I hope.”_

_“He took them up to the main den.  It’s safer and there are guns there.  I left four wolves in charge of protecting the pups and Omegas,”_   Dean replied.  He turned to the wolves he’d brought with.  _“Benny, take Garth and go northwest.  Circle back around.  Keep your ears peeled.  Sam, take Ash, move quickly directly back towards the den.  Michael and I will follow directly after them.  Andy, you, Luke and Gadreel, find out where they parked and disable their vehicle.”_

 

The wolves split up, and Dean put his nose to the ground, following footprints and the faint scent left behind by the gun oil the humans used.  Humans had gotten smarter and now wore clothing and chemicals that blocked most of their scent, but there was nothing they could do about the guns they carried.  It didn’t take long before Michael bumped Dean’s side, urging him to stop.

 

_“There, see?  Two of them, crouching down.  They’ve spotted Sam and Ash, they’re looking for a clear line of sight to shoot.”_

Dean shifted silently, slipping into the nearby brush where a rifle with a sight was kept.  He retrieved a shotgun for Michael and came back, handing it over.

 

“Shoot to kill.”  He mouthed the words and the other Alpha nodded.  They took aim and fired.

 

In the distance, the howl of the other wolves rose up.

 

“There are two more.”  Dean looked around but didn’t see any other humans.  “Check for tracks.”

 

Michael was looking around, but he only saw two sets.  Then it dawned on him.

 

“Damn it!  Two came in at the north end, and two came in at the south!”

 

Dean shifted back, sending up a warning howl.  He cocked his head and listened.  Gun shots in the distance had Michael shifting back and then they were tearing off in the direction of them, racing through the trees towards the main den.  A howl went up again.  Sam, warning the pack that one hunter had been taken down, and the other was injured but still alive and on the run. Dean sent up a howl, telling his guards to find the bastard and finish him.  Come Monday he was sending Sam into court with the video footage of them sneaking onto their land again. He’d sue the president himself, if that’s what it took to keep the government off their land once and for all.

 

At the main den Dean paused, sniffing the air.  He could smell gun smoke, but there were other things he was picking up, like the fact that his mate was going into labor.  With a whine he ran into the den and over to where Castiel was lying back on furs, their pups by his side.  Sean was trying to keep his brothers calm and under control while Cas grunted and growled through each contraction.

 

_“There’s one still alive.  We have to find him.  Once we do and he’s taken care of, I will come back.”_   Dean sent across the bond.  Cas grimaced through the next contraction and nodded.

 

“Be safe, and remain watchful,” he warned.  Dean nodded and dashed back out of the den.

 

_“Castiel is birthing?”_   Michael asked.

 

_“In labor now, but the pup will be here soon.  He births quickly,”_   Dean replied.  He was trying to pick up from what direction the smell of blood was coming from.  Michael nipped his flank and started running.  Dean followed.

 

_“It’s this way.  There is blood back in the den from birthing, but there is fresh blood this way.  And it’s not familial,”_ Michael told him.  Dean could smell the blood too and it was getting stronger.  A howl went up.  A second vehicle had been located.  Sam had sent Ash to trash the engine.  Dean growled in frustration.  Wolves were meant to hunt in packs, and he always insisted on a buddy system because it was not safe to ever be out in the woods alone.  Two sets of eyes were always better than one, and now Sam was out there alone.  He sent up a howl telling his brother to lay low until he was told it was safe to move.

 

He heard the crack of the branch and froze, dropping down to the ground.  Michael did the same.

 

 

_“You heard that too?  Sounded like footsteps,”_   Michael said.  Dean huffed softly, warning the other wolf to be quiet so he could listen.  The shuffling of leaves and then another branch snapped.  Slowly, Dean began creeping forward, following the sound.  He was unaware that Sam had been nearby and fallen in behind them, until he glanced back and saw his brother in human form, shotgun in hand.  His ears were pricked, listening intently.  Suddenly he dropped to his stomach and nodded towards a break in the tree line, a small clearing near the main den where pups liked to play.  The hunter was staggering through it, holding his side.  Blood was dripping through his fingertips, but he was holding his gun up as he moved closer to their den.  Sam raised the shotgun and fired.  The man dropped.  Dean and Michael ran over to check him, and he was dead.

 

_“This is where our pups play.”_   Dean worried now that the youngest pack members wouldn’t be safe anymore.

 

_“As long as we keep people like this out, our packs will stay safe.  You should go and call the Were Protection Agency now, get them out here to collect the bodies and review the recorded video.  This blatant attack on our people has to stop.  Will Sam be able to bring up a lawsuit against someone?”_ Michael asked.

 

“I will,”  Sam said, meeting them in the clearing.  Dean howled to let the pack know that the threat was neutralized for the moment.  He shifted to join Michael, who had already done so, and his brother.

 

“I’ve decided I’m going to have Ash install sensors all along the perimeter.  It will be impossible to step foot in our territory without us being alerted.  I’m sick of these bastards getting this far in and this close to our pack.  The first time they came, I let my need to protect my mate and pack take over so much so that we caught the intruders and ripped them apart, but after that, we dealt with the WPA and Sammy here learned that we have the right to defend our land, so long as we use guns or knives.  If we attack in wolf form, the humans have a right to call for the trapping and execution of the wolf that did it.  I’m not risking a single member of my pack.”  Dean looked down at the dead man bleeding out at his feet.  He was dressed in woodland camouflage and aside from the coppery scent of his blood filling the air, he couldn’t smell the man at all.  That was something else he planned to bring up to the WPA.  This was deliberate deception, and they came armed.  It was clear what their intent was.

 

“I’m going to make the governor’s life a living hell.”  Sam said.  “He’s the one sanctioning these raids.  Basically he’s kissing the president’s ass by trying to get rid of us.”  He leaned down to check the body for identification.  There was none, not that he was surprised in the slightest.

 

“We have a smaller territory, so they don’t come onto our land as much as they do yours, but we’ve installed cameras and we’re monitoring closely.  We’ve had to eliminate several of these hunters.  Last year they shot Balthazar, nearly killed him as he was bathing in the stream.  Gadreel and Anael took the hunter down and used his own gun on him.  We must invest in more for our land.  Hide them around like you do,”  Michael said.

 

Dean felt a sharp pain across his mating bond and he quickly shifted back, racing towards the den, and towards his mate.  As he arrived he could hear Castiel whining as he started to push.  He hurried to his mate’s side and shifted back.

 

“They’re gone?”  Castiel gasped between contractions.  Dean nodded.

 

“There were four, but we disposed of them.  I’m going to have the patrols increased, and I’ll talk to Ash about putting down sensors, so anyone that steps foot on our land, we’ll know immediately.” 

 

Castiel let out another whine, and then their pup was out.  The Omega that had assisted with the delivery was Missouri, one of the older women of the pack who had actually mated into their pack some 60 years earlier.  She was tasked with acting as a midwife, and she was very good at her job.  Castiel leaned down to accept his pup and turned it over to see what he’d just had.

 

“Oh!  Dean, we have a little girl!” 

 

Dean grinned and looked at his boys who were all smiling.

 

“You hear that boys?  You’ve got a little sister.” 

 

Brandon shifted and sent up the announcement howl as he ran for the cave entrance.  He sent it up again once he was outside.  There were many return howls, congratulating them on the newest member of the pack.  Dean watched as his mate shifted, laying the pup out and turning so she could begin to nurse.  Brandon returned and all three boys shifted, excited to play and wrestle a safe distance away so they didn’t bump Castiel.  Dean shifted and licked his mate’s muzzle, feeling the rumble in his Omega’s chest, the proof of his contentment. 

 

_“What should we call her?”_   Dean asked.

 

_“I want to name her Adeline.”_   Castiel licked at his mate’s jaw, a soft plea to let him call her that.  Dean was always loathe to deny his mate.

 

_“I like that.  Adeline Winchester.  It’s a strong name.”_

 

_“You’ll continue to keep us safe, my love.  Protect our pups.”_   Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes burning into him with their intensity. 

 

_“With my life, my Omega.  I will do everything I can to keep our pups, and the rest of the pack safe,”_ Dean promised.  He nuzzled his newborn pup before settling down to watch his mate lick her clean.  She was beautiful, just as her brothers had been.  Within the next few months she would start shifting.  He looked forward to that.  As long as his pack was safe, nothing else mattered.  He’d die to make sure nothing ever happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
